


Stitching Harry

by Gruul



Series: Angstober [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angstober, Body Horror, Body Modification, Horror, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: This is inspired by a fanart, it’s a story that has no happy ending. You can find the art here: https://tinyurl.com/y3vysv6y I do not know who it's by if you could let me know in the comments, that would be wonderful.





	Stitching Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I’m just using their characters for a angst plot.

He was the best at his job,

This young man he was

But not that young

But not that old

He had greasy black hair tied with a thong

His face etched with agony

He was a lonely man you see

Shunned by the villages 

For loving another man

Who they had killed long ago

You see his name was Snape

, 

He was a puppeteer who created puppets

But not the kind that people would typically see at a show. 

Made of wool and socks, no

His were unique 

They came to life 

And this day he was bringing

His love back to life

Pale skin, stitched with black stitches 

Made by the finest by the French 

His eyes buttons that were emerald green

A type of green that make you feel free and loved

His mouth was carved into a beautiful smile

And a scar on the right side of his forehead not quite centered 

Of a lightning bolt 

His Harry was coming along nicely 

He just needed to wake up.

Snape mumbled a few words 

And the puppet named Harry 

Came to life 

For you see 

There wasn’t much to do

Just say a little prayer or two 

and wish upon a star 

And hope to god it works 

It didn’t really work that much

But something about that puppet 

You see wasn’t ordinary 

Snape had taken the heart and his brain of his Harry 

And placed it in the puppets chest and brain.

His stitches and strings weren’t just any type of strings or stitches 

They came from a voodoo witch 

From France 

Who wanted to grant the wish of lonely old Snape 

But at a price you see

That he too would be a puppet

For as long as Harry was too

It puzzled him 

For that wouldn’t make logical sense 

As long as Harry was too? 

Could Harry turn into a human? 

“Hello! I’m Harry Potter, what’s your name?” The puppet asked, in an excited tone. His eyes were glowing if that were such a possibility of a puppet with buttoned eyes. 

Snape cleared his throat, before continuing the process of stitching the puppets chest closed.

He looked like Frankenstein. Ragged, and scarring trails of stitches everywhere. 

“I am Severus Snape. I am your master. I created you. After I lost someone of your likeness.” Harry confused, tried to move but his arm fell off with his fast movement.

“My arm! It fell off! Help me!” He screamed before his head flopped off from the jarring.

“Calm yourself! I haven’t finished stitching you together, Harry you must have patience. Try not to move.” Severus scolded Harry whose mouth turned into a frown. 

As Severus began to put the needle in Harry’s arm, the questions began to flow out of his mouth, the questions that Severus had no answers to. 

“But why am I being stitched? I’m alive aren’t I? Like you? Your not stitched, why am I different?” Harry cried, drops of stitches coming out of his buttoned eyes. 

Severus was surprised to see that.

Not expecting anything to come out. As he wrapped up the sewing of Harry’s arm.

He noticed that Harry’s heart that he had placed in the puppets chest was beating. 

“Let me phrase this so it’s not to confuse you; You are an animated object that I brought to life. You are being stitched because you are falling apart without them. I am a human you are an object called a puppet.” Severus took a breathe noticing his chest was aching. 

Tears filled his eyes for what he would say next would not be pleasant. 

“I created you selfishly, because I am a man that is lonely, and wanted company. You shall always be an object, never a real human as I am. For this I am sorry. But I will teach you the ways of life, for when I am gone from this world, you will continue to live on.” 

And so Severus Snape, the outcast of the village began a new task in life, showing Harry the world, how it worked, how to function as a human. 

He hid the stitches from Harry. 

From himself. 

Took the heart and brain out one night 

And held them tight 

And cried 

And cried 

For Harry would never be the same, as he once was 

What a foolish idea 

What a waste of magic

What a waste of life 

For his Harry was gone. 

This Harry was difficult and different.

He wasn’t real, just a puppet on a string 

And with those last thoughts 

Severus killed the puppet 

And in return 

He became thread 

And stayed on a shelf for eternal life 

Invisible to the world

Forever watching people use and reuse his stitching and pluck and pull him out of clothing 

This wasn’t what he wanted.


End file.
